


Intense

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Got Me Hot N' Bothered [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Threesome, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Bucky and Steve have an offer for you, and you can't bring yourself to decline.





	Intense

"I... uhh... what?", you asked, completely dumbfounded.

"You heard us.", smirked Bucky, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"We both really like you.", Steve repeated. "And we know you like us both too, and can't decide which one you like more. So we want to spend one night with you. And after that, we can decide if we want to continue like that." 

"I'm not sure, if-", you got interrupted by Bucky moving closer. You could practically feel the heat radiating from him as he tucked a stray hair behind your ear. Shit, you couldn't think straight.

How often had you imagined being with them - both of them? 

Bucky's flesh hand stayed on your neck, a feather-light touch that made your legs weaken. 

"I don't know... It... It's been a while since I was... intimate. And two at the same time? I'm not sure I can take it...", you admitted shyly. 

"We'll take turns?", Bucky offered. He was the least flustered in the room. Steve's face was red, but his eyes were determined, and he definitely wasn't shy to meet your eye. 

You had to hold in a groan at his words, legs definitely shaking by now. 

"Please...", you mumbled. Suddenly, Bucky's hand was in your hair, pulling your head back to bare your neck. He nipped at your skin there, making a small whimper escape you as you closed your eyes. 

"What was that, Babygirl?", Bucky smirked. A violent shudder ran through your body.

"Please, I- I want it!"

"Steve, you okay watching this first round?"

You opened your eyes - when did you even close them? - and meet Steve's gaze. 

"Yes, I am." Goddammit, since when did he look so sexual? Was it how he licked his lips?

A sharp bite tore you out of your thoughts. 

"Pay attention. You will call me Sir, and you will do anything I say. Understood?"

"Yes."

Bucky growled, pulling your hair yet again. 

"Yes... what?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good girl...", he chuckled.

"Don't be too harsh on her. You don't wanna scare her away, do you?", Steve chuckled, still standing right where he was. 

Bucky's hand released your hair, instead diving under your oversized shirt, quickly pressing his fingers over your clothed core. 

You now realized Bucky had only really touched you with his flesh arm. The metal one was barely holding your hip. Was he afraid of hurting you?

The thought made a warm spark light in your chest.

"She's dripping. I think she likes it." Bucky leaned in, lips sucking and caressing your pulse point. "Don't you, Babygirl?"

"Yes, Sir. I really like it."

"Also, if you want to stop - and you can stop whenever you need to - just say red. You want us to slow down, just say yellow. Okay?", Steve clarified, concern in his eyes. Even Bucky had let go of you, his dominance falling away to show his feelings. 

"I... red to stop, yellow to slow down.", you smiled.

Bucky's gaze hardened yet again. A smirk pulled at his lips.

"Strip for us. Completely.", he said.

You hands shook as you gripped your shirt. Swiftly you pulled it off, revealing your bare chest and panties. They had come to you right as you were about to get into bed, but now sleeping was the last thing on your mind. 

You looked up again, meeting Bucky's gaze. He was sat on your bed, hand over the bulge in his pants. Even from where you stood, you could see that his eyes were darkened with lust. 

Steve had dragged your chair in front of the bed, now sitting in it. He wasn't touching himself like Bucky, but he was now shirtless. His cock bulged against his pants. Honestly, you felt proud.

"What are you smiling about, Babygirl? Having fun thoughts?", Bucky asked, practically forcing you to look back at him with his words.

"I'm just... proud, Sir. It feels... good to be the one to your both of your cocks so hard.", you smiled.

"Off with your panties and come here!", Bucky growled.

Your panties fell to the ground, and you started walking towards Bucky. Unsure you stopped in front of him, hyper aware of Steve's eyes on your butt. 

"Back to me, sit down on my lap."

You complied, Bucky's arms wrapping themselves around you in a matter of seconds, the flesh one much tighter than the metal one. 

Bucky's lips found your neck once again, sucking hickeys into your skin and biting the spot right being your ear. Your eyes closed, head falling back onto his shoulder. He stopped.

"Eyes on Steve. You close your eyes or look away, I stop."

A whimper escaped you as you forced yourself to open your eyes, meeting Steve's blue orbs. He was smiling at you, the most adoring expression on his face.

Bucky's hands found your breasts, kneading the globes of flesh before attacking your nipples. 

You mewled, arching your chest into Bucky's hands.

"Please touch me...", you whimpered. 

"I'm already touching you, Babygirl."

"N-no! I mean... down there." For emphasis, you ground your hips.

His flesh hand stroked down over your stomach.

"The- The other one. Please, Sir...

Bucky hesitated.

"You sure, Babygirl?"

"Please, Sir."

The cold metal travelled down your body, resting right over your clit. Bucky hesitated again, but only for a second. 

His cold metal fingers met your clit, making a moan fall from your lips. Slowly, he drew circles around your clit, going faster and faster by the second. 

You were gripping his flesh arm tightly, eyes still on Steve who still didn't break the eye contact. He now had his cock in his hand, slowly pumping it as he watched you.

Bucky's erection pushed against your butt, you could feel it twitch every now and then.

"Sir, please, I need your cock!"

You were thrown onto the bed, face pushed down onto the mattress, butt up in the air. Something hard nudged your entrance.

"Eyes. On. Steve.", Bucky growled. You turned your head, eyes once again finding Steve as Bucky pushed into you, stretching you deliciously.

"Fuck...", you breathed, eyes threatening to fall closed under the pleasure. 

Bucky started a punishing pace, his hips meeting yours again and again.

His fingers started rubbing your clit again. Fuck, you were so close.

"Sir! Please, may- fuck! May I come please?"

"Fucking come!", Bucky growled.

You saw white, pleasure flooding your head. 

"Good girl... good... girl..." Bucky's thrusts came to a stop, the warmth of his seed coating your insides.

Soft kisses were pressed to your back.

"Such a good girl for us... you got more in you? Steve's waiting for his turn."

You clenched down at the thought of being fucked again.

Bucky groaned at that feeling, chuckling right after.

"Somebody's eager." Finally, he pulled out, helping you sit up. Then he pulled you into a kiss, helping you slip out of your head space, showing you he wasn't dominant right now.

A hand on your cheek turned you attention to Steve. He pulled you away from Bucky into his lap, his bare cock sliding between your wet folds. You could feel Bucky's cum leaking out of you, and the thought of being filled up again was so very appealing.

Slowly, you sank down on his cock, gasping for air. You honestly couldn't say which of them was bigger, only that you loved both of their cocks.

You began rocking. Holy fuck, you were still so sensitive. 

The steady movement of your bodies went faster and faster, you approached another orgasm.

"So fucking gorgeous like that.", Bucky mumbled.

You whimpered as you came, the feeling entirely different from the last one.

Steve grunted, snapping his hips up a few times before emptying himself inside of you.

Panting, you laid on the bed, Steve to your right and Bucky to your left. Your eyes were closed, a blissful smiled on your face.

Fingers darted between your legs, playing with your clit and making you moan.

"You don't think we're done with you yet, are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
